


Snowflakes and Cherry Blossoms [Rewrite}

by Skavvie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Medical Torture, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skavvie/pseuds/Skavvie
Summary: Garnet Midora, a park ranger with a shady past, finds and injured wolf in Colorado.





	1. Howl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of redoing a lot of my older fics to keep up with the show

Cold wind rippled across Garnet's exposed skin bringing with it the crisp smell of the coming snowfall. Eight inches of white powder already covered the landscape around her mountain home. Pines and evergreens, some older than her grandmother, stood sentinel under their white blankets. Overhead a pale moon hung behind a sheath of gray clouds just days from being full. Mocha skin prickled with unseen electricity and her thick nostrils flared scenting the air. The wind brought with it all sorts of olfactory stimuli: exhaust fumes from the road, smoke from her cabin's fireplace, pine sap, and various woodland creatures. A strangled cry cut across the tranquility of the moment, high pitched and animalistic. At the same time the wind shifted bringing with it new smells: fear, pain, blood, and cherries.  
Garnet's feet were moving before the more rational part of her brain could register what was going on. This close to the full moon she was more wolf than woman once the sun dipped below the horizon. Out in the darkness something was wounded, probably dying, crying out in inhuman agony. Instinct demanded she investigate the intrusion into her territory and assess if it was a threat. Slowly she lowered the sunglasses she always wore during this time of the month to reveal her heterochromatic eyes. Her right eye was a deep chocolate brown while her left was a piercing shade of blue. There's an old saying that states that the eyes are the windows to the soul; in shifters the eyes are the first to go. Even an untrained observer can spot someone who spent too much time skin walking by looking at their eyes. Bare feet moved soundlessly through the fluffy drifts of white powder that were prevalent during this time of year. Her body’s internal temperature, always higher than average, was well over one hundred degrees; far too hot to feel the cold. Shoes felt too restrictive when her shift was this close, clothes did too but those she had little choice but to wear. 

Colorado in the winter truly was something to behold, far away from the city one could appreciate nature in her full splendor. Working as a park ranger in Black Canyon Of The Gunnison gave her a spectacular chance to enjoy unspoiled woodlands. She had taken the job as a seasonal position during college to keep her busy during the summer. Year after year she continued to go back until after graduation when she accepted the position full time. Being out in the fresh air gave her the ability to act on some of her wilder instincts without worrying about hurting anyone. Miles of rocky trail made burning of excess aggression as simple as opening her front door. Wild game provided plenty of prey for her to sink her teeth into whenever the urge became too hard to resist. During the winter the park was all but abandoned save the handful of rangers that lived there. No one was there to question why she was out prowling around at night without a light source. Stranger’s eyes couldn’t notice her elongated teeth or the fine layer of fur spreading down the back of her neck. Visitors were so rare that more than once she had shifted of her own free will simply because she could. That was what she had planned on doing this evening but now those plans were out the window.  
Another pained cry ripped through the night interrupting her sentimental musings. She picked up her pace moving further from the established trails and into rockier terrain. Calloused skin gripped the shifting earth as easily as the pads of her other form’s paws. The smell of blood was getting stronger with each passing minute; whatever this thing was needed help. Predator or not letting creatures suffer wasn’t in Garnet’s nature, if she couldn’t help the thing she would put it out of its misery. Twenty minutes at a brisk jog found the seasoned ranger well off the beaten path. The land here was much more mountainous than her normal hunting grounds and quite inhospitable. In the center of a narrow canyon was a large white wolf trapped between jagged rocks. Gray wolves on average are about four to six feet long and stand about thirty inches at the shoulder. This one was easily about seven feet long and nearly forty-six inches high. Garnet hesitated, her gloved hand finding the two way radio she always kept at her side. Protocol demanded she radio in back up from the DNR; wolves were rare in these parts and this species was likely endangered. The hand raised the walkie talkie to her lips but something stopped her from pressing the button. There was something in the ice colored eyes of the wolf, some spark of intelligence that went beyond normal animal instinct.

Clipping the heavy device back onto her leather belt she approached the canyon and its prisoner. Blood was flowing steadily from numerous scrapes along the wolf's face and flanks. Larger gashes stood out on its sides; the crimson a stark contrast to pale fur. Yellowish canines flashed in the bright moonlight clearly warning the woman to stay away. Low rumbling growls vibrated from the beast's barrel chest and its ears were drawn back. "I'm not going to harm you", Garnet spoke slowly hoping she wasn't making a big mistake. "Take it easy I'm going to get you out of there", she continued her slow approach. The wolf continued to show signs of aggression even lunging towards the ranger. It let out a loud yelp of pain when the rocks keeping it trapped dug further into its flesh. "Shhh I know you're scared right now but I promise everything is going to be alright." After a bit more struggling the beast seemed to grow tired of fighting and accepted Garnet's approach.  
"This probably won't feel good I'm sorry", up close the smell of blood and fear was almost overwhelming. Garnet felt her inner beast begging to be released, to sink its claws into tender flesh. Drool gathered at the corners of her mouth as she imagined her teeth around her prey's throat. "Here comes a thought that might alarm you", she started to softly sing under her breath. The mantra turned song was something her counselor taught her just after she was bitten. In those early days every emotion she felt threatened to trigger her form to shift. Using strength far beyond what a normal human would possess Garnet punched at the sides of the canyon. Inch by inch the rocks keeping the wolf bound gave way until the creature fell limply to the ground. Heavy breathing echoed off the rocky walls, both Garnet's and the barely conscious animal's.

Mud, blood, and debris transformed the sleek fur around the canine's neck into a discolored mat through which the ranger could barely make out something shiny. A metal collar dug into flesh rubbed raw by the constant contact leaving welts and blisters. Parts of the collar were actually under the skin from the body repairing itself after injuries. The cherry blossom smell was stronger than it had been when the wolf was struggling. "Come on let's get you somewhere safe", Garnet muttered more for her benefit than her lupine companion's. She still wasn't completely sure if this was a regular beast or another shifter. It wouldn't have been the first time her self imposed isolation had caused her to imagine things. A soft chuckle made its way past her thick lips when she thought back to Archemicarus. He was a male falcon she had found injured by the side of the road her first month.

Mind returning to the task at hand Garnet carefully lifted her new charge surprised by how light it was. Typically healthy gray wolves weighed between fifty-two and one hundred and ten pounds. If this female, a quick check for testicles confirmed its sex, was over forty pounds the ranger swore she'd eat her hat. The wolf made a plaintive whining noise in the back of her mangled throat. Even the haze of blood loss wasn’t enough to keep pain at bay. A hard jog brought the two of them back to the ranger's cabin in about forty-five minutes. It would have been faster to run but doing so would have meant a lot more pain.  
Up ahead her dwelling grew larger until she was panting just outside the heavy wooden door. Each of the park’s four ranger shacks looked like something Norman Rockwell would paint. They were all slanting roofs, fresh cut timbers, and little welcome mats on a small deck. Not expecting company the ranger left her front door unlocked, something she was grateful for now that her hands were full. Under her electric lights Garnet could see that not only was the collar silver it was also inscribed. Silver is a shifter's worst enemy; it binds them to the current form and removes any of their abilities. It also caused quite a bit of discomfort, as she found out when she tried removing it. Each time her skin touched the metal a sharp pain shot through her entire body. The closest analogy she could compare the sensation to was chewing tinfoil when you have fillings.

The cabin itself had only three primary rooms: a large main room that served as the kitchen and living room, Garnet's bedroom, and a bathroom. Plush rugs covered the floor of the living area to help keep things comfortable in the winter. Never really being one to watch television the set was small in comparison to the handcrafted bookshelf that sat next to it. Nearly all of the furniture in the house was made by Garnet's mothers Ruby and Sapphire. They built the bookshelf, the dining table, the smaller end tables on either side of the couch, and all of the storage shelves in the garage. A fire burned merrily in the grate seemingly untouched by the passage of time. On the mantle sat several photos mostly of the park ranger at various ages surrounded by friends and family. Garnet liked keeping these memories nearby when the isolation of her job started getting to her. Cautiously she laid the panting wolf on her sturdy dining table on top of her makeshift tablecloth. Out in the cold garage she found her tool box; she brought it inside along with her trusty hunting knife.  
As she worked using a combination of bolt cutters and a hunting knife Garnet thanked every deity out there that the wolf was unconscious. Under the hellish device the fur was a disgusting mat of dried blood, mud, leaves, and other debris. Along with enhanced senses one of the benefits shifters had was an immunity to infection. The parasitic virus that allowed them to transform destroyed any competition that attempted to enter the host body. She couldn't imagine the torment this poor thing had gone through before she was found. Blisters erupted across her hands every time they so much as brushed the accursed metal. Considering how much damage had been done there was no way this thing was something new. The more animalistic part of her demanded she take revenge on whoever dared do something this sick. By the time she had cut the thing off her hands were swollen beyond the point of being used. Blood was soaked into the sheet she used as a makeshift table cloth and dripping onto the floor. All her misery was forgotten however when the wolf's thick fur began receding. Bones popped and reformed, fur gave way to skin, and where a wolf had been was now a woman.

Completely nude without her fur acting as a covering the stranger shivered in the cool air. She appeared to be in her early twenties with opalescent skin, a long nose, and pale blonde hair. The hair hung down limply to shoulder level with its ends hanging at different lengths. Her limbs were long and elegantly muscled suggesting she was physically active. Blisters covered her hands and feet from running in the snow and over jagged rocks. Bone was visible along the lines of her ribs and at the points of her narrow hips. Sunken cheeks, thin lips, and a concave stomach added to the picture of undernourishment. Even after shifting many of the woman's injuries remained suggesting her body was too worn down to mend itself. Evidently keeping the damage from the silver collar from spreading was using up everything her body had. That would explain why she was so thin, why she wasn't healing, and why she had seemed so disoriented.  
Garnet spent the next hour carefully cleaning and bandaging the stranger's wounds. Each little movement caused the aching pain in the park ranger's hands to intensify. Once that was done she laid her on the living room couch with a blanket covering her. It was a handmade afghan with alternating rows of red and blue yarn; she had made it with her mother when she was younger. A glass of water was placed on the little stand next to the couch along with some clean clothes. Judging by the woman's petite figure the clothes would be too big on her but it was all Garnet had. Too tired to do much else she rolled up the bloodied sheet for washing later. Her impromptu surgery tools were thrown in the sink to be dealt with when she had more energy. Questions raced through her mind as she gazed at the lanky figure on her couch. Who was this stranger? How long had she been trapped? Why was she wearing that collar?


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become less murky in the light of day

Garnet's barely awake mind thought nothing of it when something cold climbed under the blanket next to her. Wolves were pack animals after all, it was only natural for them to sleep next to each other. Deep in her chest her inner beast stirred briefly urging her closer to the body in her bed. Instinctively she wrapped a dark arm around the shivering form of her companion. Soft hair tickled the underside of her chin as her bed mate shifted closer. A rumbling noise of contentment slid from Garnet's throat at the contact; it had been so long since she shared her bed with another. Part of the determining factor for her taking the job as a park ranger was the isolation that came with the position. Being alone in the woods for roughly half a year gave her the perfect opportunity for meditation and self reflection. Without that she was reckless, impulsive, and prone towards solving her problems with violence. The last time she had been in a pack was two years after she was bitten; her recklessness had nearly started a civil war. After that sobering experience she drastically reduced her friend circle and cut herself off from shifter society. While necessary at the time the action tore a deep wound in her mental well being. As previously stated wolves are pack animals so going it alone went against every instinct she inherited from her condition. 

 

Decades before shifters were openly acknowledge by the public many were diagnosed with a severe form of schizophrenia or, in some cases, borderline personality disorder. This was because of their habit of referring to their beast as a separate entity from themselves. Transforming was treated like a secondary personality taking over causing physical symptoms to manifest. Modern psychologists now understand that while the two beings may share the same body a shifter is not their beast or vice versa. A person's beast is just that, an animal driven by its own desires and motivations. It can be controlled and reasoned with to an extent but it is naturally autonomous. When asked to describe their methods of communication nearly all questioned reported something akin to a telepathic link. At first the communication is rather primitive, much like speaking to a young child, but it improves over time. This phenomenon has puzzled those attempting to study the shifting virus since it is consistent among the varying strains. Many a shifter has found out the hard way that when the beast's needs are ignored it finds a way to lash out.

 

Hunger eventually forced Garnet from her slumber with a series of unhappy groans tumbling from her lips. Immediately her nose was filled with the sweet scent of cherries and the sharpness of unwashed flesh. Hesitantly she opened her eyes to find a poof of blonde hair at the edge of her vision. The stranger was in her bed pressed so tightly against her chest that she could feel the other woman's heart beating. A quick lift of the blanket revealed that her unexpected guest had at least found the clothes she had been left. As predicted the heavy gray sweatpants and long sleeved sweater were several sizes too big for their wearer. Although Garnet was more than comfortable in her own skin she did not share the indifference towards nudity exhibited by most shifters. While she had no problem lounging around with others in their underwear it was when that last barrier was removed that she felt uncomfortable.

 

Doing her best to be gentle and not wake her injured bed mate the park ranger carefully untangled herself from pale arms. In sleep's embrace the stranger's bruised face held an expression of peace. Her thin lips were quirked in a slight smile making her look much younger. Clad in the running shorts and tank top she fell asleep in Garnet padded barefoot into her home's common area. Her breath fogged in front of her whenever she exhaled; the fire must have burned itself out. A glance at the rapidly cooling grate confirmed her suspicions and she quickly went to work. Twenty minutes of patient tending later there was the beginnings of a fire burning merrily. On her way to the kitchen area she paused long enough to prop open her bedroom door. This would both allow heat to reach her guest and make it easier to hear when the woman woke. Stomach still rumbling she at last made her way to her destination, the refrigerator.

 

Elk steaks were pulled out along with eggs, peppers, onions, shredded cheese, and a jug of milk. The rest of the elk was safely stored downstairs in the large chest freezer she had. Hunting was one of the ways she could allow her beast to act on its desires without putting people at risk. Putting on her paws to chase prey was her favorite way to pass the time during the lonely winter months. Two heavy pans were put on the stove to heat up so they would be ready to go after the prep was done. Humming to herself Garnet cracked the eggs into a bowl whisking them together with milk. Well cared for knives made quick work of the veggies dicing them into small pieces with practiced ease. After a generous pinch of seasoning the steaks hit the pan filling the house with the aroma of cooking meat. Garnet unconsciously licked the blood from her fingers; when she realized what she was doing she pulled away. Tomorrow was the full moon, she knew without having to look at her meticulously kept calendar. Internally her restless beast mocked her for tainting perfectly good meat with man fire. Ordinarily this time of the month she gave in to her animal desires and ate everything as raw as she could stand it. The veggies went into the other pan along with a small pat of butter and some salt. When they were soft enough she dumped the egg mixture on top of them to make a scramble.

 

Garnet was so immersed in what she was doing at the stove that she didn't hear the sound of hesitant footsteps. The soft noise of throat clearing made her turn around coming face to face with the mystery woman. In the light of day the bruises along her arms, face, and neck were a nasty mixture of purples. Deep bags hung under bright blue eyes suggesting she needed more rest than she had gotten. Although they were a somewhat normal color the depth of those eyes and the shape of their pupil was definitely not fully human. "Umm hello", the stranger's voice was rough from sleep and her eyes darted around nervously. Long fingers fidgeted with themselves as their owner struggled for something to say. "I umm well that is to say thank you", tears began falling rapidly down her cheeks. "Thank you thank you thank you", sobbing she flung herself into Garnet's arms. "It's been so long since I've been able to speak", she buried her face against the ranger's broad chest.  
Food momentarily forgotten the stunned ranger returned the embrace making her beast hum with contentment. Shifters naturally reacted to one another like kin but things were stronger for social animals like wolves, "You should sit down. Breakfast will be ready soon, I didn't know if you had any kind of food restrictions or anything. Make yourself comfortable", Garnet gestured to her large wooden table and chairs. Blood still decorated the table's surface making her utter a soft curse under her breath. "Fuck I should have cleaned that up before I started cooking; I hadn't expected you to wake so soon. On second thought you should relax on the couch", the smell of burning meat cut her babbling off. She quickly released the other woman in order to correct the situation on the stove. Soft musical laughter from the woman behind her made her cheeks flush with heat. She wasn't usually this easy to fluster; she blamed the moon for making her feel off. The salvaged breakfast was piled onto two plates that Garnet carried into the living room area. "I have orange juice in the fridge if you want something to drink besides coffee."

 

"Coffee is fine thank you", the mystery woman took her offered plate with a shy smile. "You have a lovely home", she glanced at the photographs on the mantel, "and a lovely family." A glint of metal on the table caught her attention and she had to force herself not to stare at the remains of the collar. She could still feel echoes of the unceasing burning from where it had dug into her. Unsure of what to say next she accepted the offered seat on the plush blue sofa. Garnet returned from the kitchen area a few minutes later holding two steaming black mugs. When the smell of the food reached her nose she realized just how hungry she was. Teeth tore into flesh without ceremony, "fuuuck this is good; I haven't eaten in ages. Been running, didn't have time to hunt they were too close behind me I couldn't stop." Each word was followed by a bite of food until the plate was empty, "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Pearl Arnold", she held a slim fingered hand out for Garnet to shake. The ranger shook her head gesturing to the bandages still covering Pearl's palms. A faint blush colored pale cheeks, "right sorry I guess I'm more injured than I thought. Everything has just been such a blur lately", a high pitched laugh bubbled up from her throat. It quickly turned into ragged sobs; Pearl drew her knees up to her chest, plate forgotten. Moving between extreme emotional highs and lows was common due to the moon’s powerful influence. 

 

Garnet carefully placed her plate on the little table next to the couch before putting an arm around the crying woman. "Shhh Pearl just breathe you're going to hyperventilate", she rubbed slowly up and down Pearl's arm avoiding the wounds as best she could. This was not the first time she had to talk someone down from the edge of hysteria. One of her few close friends was a hyper emotional technomancer with an ego the size of Alaska. Unexpected stimuli of any sort was all it used to take to send Peridot into a fit. Since meeting the scruffy blonde their senior year of high school Garnet had become well versed in dealing with panic. Her hand traveled up Pearl's arm to her back rubbing steady circles between narrow shoulder blades. Slowly the paler of the two leaned into the touch until her head was resting on the other's shoulder. "Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love and trust", she sung the mantra softly. "I won't let anything harm you I promise", Pearl's breathing evened out as she continued to hum.

 

"Sorry", Pearl mumbled hoarsely, "I don't think I'm okay to talk about it right now. I'm sorry", she continued to repeat apologies into the air her mind clearly somewhere else. She seemed to be lost in her memories, speaking in a tone that was utterly broken. Her eyes slipped closed but the tension never left her, "I've been trapped for so long." Crimson splotches were blooming along the bandages wrapped around her thin neck. All of her movement reopened a few of the shallower wounds making them bleed again. If she noticed she didn't express concern, "they kept me caged like a dog. That damnable collar stopped me from being able to change back, stopped me from getting help. Fuck I feel sick", her stomach heaved sending everything she had eaten onto the floor. Garnet swiftly scooped the ill woman into her arms and carried her into the bathroom.

 

Covered in vomit Garnet called upon every ounce of self control she possessed to keep her own food down. Throwing up wouldn't help the situation and would only add to the mess she needed to clean. She continued to hold the crying woman as she emptied what was left in her stomach into the toilet. Discolored chunks splattered off the sides of the porcelain and onto their clothes and the floor. In her arms Pearl continued to heave; when nothing more came up Garnet spoke softly. "Pearl I need you to listen very carefully to me", her voice sounded strained even to her. "I'm going to remove your clothes and place you in the bathtub, do you understand?" Although she was still retching and dry heaving the pale woman nodded her consent. Warm brown hands moved over clammy skin delicately removing the loose fitting clothes. Next came the ever reddening bandages, the injuries retorn by uncontrolled jerking. One hand held her shaking companion close while the other worked the knob on the shower.

 

Pearl hissed between gritted teeth when she was lowered into the still cold bathtub. Small spasms shook her thin body intermittently but for the most part she had control of herself. Embarrassment made her cheeks burn and made her voice low, "I'll clean that up I'm sorry." She carefully positioned her body under the warm spray rinsing away the worst of the filth. "If it's alright I'd really like to take a bath, I don't think standing is a good idea." Garnet nodded and took the shampoo and body wash off of the little shelf that was hanging from the shower head. The items were placed on the edge of the tub so they could be reached easily. A minor lever adjustment later had the tub filling with water and Pearl looking a bit better. Color, that had nothing to do with feeling ashamed, was returning to her skin. Her eyes were much more focused with pupils that weren't unnecessarily dilated. "Thank you for everything, you've been so kind to me and I don't even know your name."  
"The name's Garnet and don't worry about it you're ill; just let me wipe up and I'll give you some privacy." Pearl hummed in response and pulled the shower curtain a bit to hide most of her body from view. Garnet's head buzzed with questions that hovered on the tip of her tongue. Judging by Pearl's earlier breakdown she knew she needed to tread carefully if she wanted answers. For now though she decided the best course of action was to let Pearl get cleaned up. The water would at least help to raise her body temperature back up to where it should be. As a general rule shifters tended to have an average body temperature between ten and fifteen degrees higher than an average human. It was one of the side effects of their bodies functioning at a higher metabolic rate. Because of this the majority of shifters are very sensitive to changes in external temperatures. "Let me get the floor taken care of and I'll get you a towel; take as much time as you need."

 

Pushing aside the things that were beyond her control Garnet went to work on the bathroom tiles. Cleaning products in hand she thoroughly scrubbed away the stray flecks of vomit that missed the toilet. She retrieved a fluffy red towel from the linen closet next to her bedroom and placed it where Pearl could easily reach. Next she deposited the borrowed sweats into the washing machine in the garage. Her own sleeping attire joined them after she finished cleaning the vomit up from the living room. Fresh pajamas were given to Pearl so she could lie back down and rest in the bedroom. Rest eluded Garnet's anxious mind and she found herself dialing a familiar number out of reflex, "Peridot I need you to come over here."


	3. Enter Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet calls in an old friend

Lines of code danced across her vision, a symphony of green ones and zeroes against a blue backdrop. Numbers spelled out the scene as clearly as any words could. She was on some kind of space faring vessel gazing through a yellow tint at the world. Stars zoomed past her, visible thanks to the huge window in front of the command console. Floating green fingers flitted two and fro across buttons labeled in an alien tongue. Her mission was a vital one given to her by the highest authority in the galaxy, she would not fail. Beside her to the right was Lapis hovering off the ground with a pair of watery wings. To her left was Amethyst, burly and strong, dressed in a tight fitting black jumpsuit. The words **Incoming Call** scrolled across her vision confusing her for a moment before her world dissolved. 

 

Chilling piano tones reminiscent of the X-Files theme tore through the silence of the bedroom's artificial twilight. A hand so pale it almost glowed shot out from under the tangle of blankets reaching for the offending noise. Tufts of blonde hair stuck out at every angle from a face just as pale as the hand. Green eyes squinted against the brightness before she swiped the unlock screen, "Garnet what the hell? You know I work nights", the voice had a pitched nasally quality about it that wasn't exactly easy on the ears. Underneath the complaining was an edge of concern; Garnet normally made it a point to text before calling. She knew the other woman worked the graveyard shift and was considerate enough to avoid waking her if at all possible. Groaning came from under the pile of blankets and she sighed, "Go back to sleep Lazuli." After hearing the condensed explanation for her wake up call the blonde perked up. Mysterious women running from unknown danger were kind of her thing, the puff of blue hair poking out of her comforter was proof of that. "Alright just let me get cleaned up and I'll be right there; you better have coffee."  
As the lead programmer/hacker of one of the country's leading internet security software providers Peridot was in a constant state of over stressed and under rested. Typically her work week would be between forty and sixty hours not counting the extra stuff she did at home. Lately her slave driver of a manager had been pushing her to nearly eighteen hour days to get things finalized before the newest update launched. Her natural affinity for technology made her the ideal candidate for testing new security protocols. The code monkeys would set up a program, she would tear it to pieces, then use the data to build it better. If asked to describe her abilities she would explain how whenever she got near a piece of tech she could almost see its processes working in front of her. A simple brush across a keyboard and she would slip into a sea of code as easily as putting on gloves. In fact if she wasn't constantly vigilant she would find her mind drifting on data strands she never meant to follow. There were times when a simple Google search would turn into her browsing through classified text from Chinese hospitals.

 

Arms tightened around her waist as she tried slipping out from under the nest of blankets. "Peri nooo come on it's your day off", Fluffy blue hair nuzzled against the side of her neck. Watery gray eyes met green ones pleadingly, "Can't you just stay a little bit longer?" The owner of the arms sat up the blanket falling away to reveal strong shoulders, a toned core, and small perky breasts. Two silver barbells gleamed in the residual light from the cellphone; they matched the three small hoops in her left ear. On her back, which became visible when she leaned forward to stretch, was the tattooed outline of wings. Her pointed nose crinkled in displeasure when she looked at the time; it was ten in the morning. Peridot hadn't gotten home from work until eight and the two of them hadn't made it to sleep for a half hour after. The plan had been for the blonde to remain in bed for the majority of the day getting spoiled by her and Amethyst. It was rare that the three of them managed to get a weekend off at the same time. Now some bullshit was cutting in to their together time and Lapis was not happy about it.

 

Thinking of the devil brought another voice from the other side of the bed, "Cool it Lappy. G-squad needs her help s'not like it's her cunt of a boss forcing more overtime on her. Sounded pretty damn important", Another face rose from the sea of bedclothes to join the first two. Unlike the others this one was more rounded with a button nose and large brown eyes. White hair hung around her like a curtain neatly covering her left eye and its scar. While the first two women were relatively thin, the blonde had a slight paunch and wide hips and blue was somewhat muscular, this one was all rounded edges and curved. Everything was round; from her oval shaped brown eyes, the generous swell of mahogany breasts, wide hips, and rounded ass. Like her blue haired companion this woman also had a few tattoos: a purple gem in the center of her chest, the word Shorty Squad on her right bicep, and a curling whip on her left arm. Wearing only a pair of purple and gray striped boy shorts she sat up and pulled the seething blue haired girl into her lap. Thick lips brushed against pouting angular cheeks with an affectionate smack. Lapis' frown softened slightly causing the thicker woman to chuckle, "There's my girl."

 

A sharp musk permeated the air whenever Amethyst was nearby; a combination of Earth, old food, sweat, and something else primal and beyond description. Normally it was only noticeable when someone was pressed right against her or in her bedroom. With the moon being so close to being full the scent followed her everywhere. Both Lapis and Peridot had long since grown accustomed to the odor clinging to them after a sleepover. It was a call sign and a warning to other shifters that they were already spoken for. Any who chose to pursue in spite of the warning were doing so at their own risk. Every species of shifter was different but they all tended to get possessive of anything that carried their scent. Friends, family, lovers, or even something as platonic as being roommates to a shifter's instincts they were subject to being property. The latest statistics showed that up to 67% of shifters below the age of thirty were likely to be the victim of domestic violence. Things were worse during puberty when the body was already an unstable cocktail of conflicting hormones. Tracking the abuse was notoriously difficult thanks to a combination of accelerated healing and a community that tended to be a bit xenophobic.

 

Less than forty years ago, in the 1970's, it was still legal in most states to shoot a transformed shifter on sight. Killing a not transformed individual was treated almost the same as hunting out of season. Poaching came with a hefty fine but rarely would the individual ever see a cell. Only within the last twenty years have the laws been forced to change thanks in large part to Lunar Alliance. The alliance was composed of lawmakers, activists, and citizens from all walks of life. Many were shifters of various types, some were witches or fey, and there were even humans in their ranks. Shortly after it formed a counter group was created; dubbed Humans First this group sought to make supernaturals second class citizens. Rumor had it that some of the more militant members of HF were rallying for an all out racial extermination. Humans outnumbered supernaturals five to one globally, even with enhanced abilities the odds were not good if they decided to start a war.  
"You're both clods", Peridot muttered but there was no hiding the dopey grin on her face. Squinting due to her lack of glasses she leaned toward the blurred shapes of her girlfriends. She gave them each a kiss which inevitably led to a playful tickle fight. Slightly breathless the blonde collected her glasses from the small nightstand next to the bed. "I'd suggest you join me but given the delicate nature of the matter it would not be wise." Lapis tensed at the suggestion and Amethyst violently shook her head. While the two of them were on good terms with Garnet as a unit individually there was trouble. Amethyst had been part of the ranger’s former pack, her childish nature brought out the worst in her old friend. Lapis kept her issues to herself but it definitely had to do with her time spent in a toxic relationship with Ame’s older sister Jasper. 

 

Peri carefully extracted herself from between her giggling partners in order to find her way to the shower. Contrary to Lapis and Amethyst who always slept either naked or in underwear Peridot preferred to keep herself somewhat covered. Her fleece pajama pants were dark blue with patterns of stars, comets, and the occasional UFO. A faded gray tank top concealed her admittedly modest bust; she was tiny even compared to Lapis. After her shower the sleeping attire was swapped out for jeans and a bright green flannel. Grumbling under her breath about the cold she fired up her trusty orange pickup, dubbed Pumpkin by Amethyst, and headed for the park.

 

Meanwhile Garnet had finished cleaning the vomit from her floor thanking the stars that she didn't have carpet. The afghan was added to the washer along with her clothes and the soiled rug. Next was the mess on the table and the corresponding dishes; the collar she left where it sat. Halfway through doing the dishes one of her fingers slipped over the edge of a knife slicing it open. Jerking away harshly she forced herself to be still for several deep breaths. With the full moon being less than twenty-four hours away the wound sealed itself almost immediately. "Peridot lives nearly two hours away in the city you need to calm down", She spoke out loud to herself. "Finish cleaning the dishes then relax", In her experience verbalizing what she needed to do helped her focus. It was a habit left over from her childhood that she never bothered breaking. Taking a few more calming breaths she returned to her task at the sink, her movements much more concise.  
Pearl walked shakily from the bathroom still unsteady on her feet but looking a bit better. "Would it be an issue if I laid back down in your bedroom for a while longer? I heard you on the phone with someone; I'm not really feeling up to dealing with people just yet." A strained chuckle spread from her lips for a second; her hands continued to flutter together. She stood awkwardly near the end of the hallway unsure if she should continue walking or wait for verbal confirmation. It had been such a long time since she had been around other people that she couldn't quite remember how to act. Frustration made her thoughts uneasy; she shouldn't be here, her very presence put her savior in danger. Her body was far too damaged to continue running, hell she barely had the strength to keep standing. Keeping herself moving had taken all of her body's reserves leaving her in a state weaker than human. During her bath she had found her beast so depleted that it didn't answer when she tried to communicate.

 

"Go ahead", Garnet replied as she rubbed her hands on a nearby towel dangling from the oven door. "A good friend of mine should be here within the next hour or so and she can be a bit tactless." Internally she cringed at the memory of the first time her mothers visited back in college. Peridot had gone on a twenty minute rant about how the first shifters were infected by an alien biological weapon. During said rant she ended up blurting out that she had been collecting samples of Garnet's tissue in order to reverse engineer the virus. Ruby was so angry about the whole thing that she inadvertently set fire to their dorm's rug. Peridot had to be herded from the room by Garnet while Sapphire attempted to calm her wife. The two of them ending up having a long talk that night about boundaries and consent.

 

"I hope you don't mind but I wanted her to have a look at that collar you were wearing", Garnet reluctantly drew away from happier memories. She needed to find out what kind of process went into crafting such an insidious torture device. There was way too much thought and effort put towards the collar’s design for it to be something bought off the rack. From its resting place somewhere in her chest Garnet’s inner wolf snarled angrily. Paws paced back and forth demanding freedom, urging her towards revenge on whoever harmed another shifter.  
Pearl shivered at the mention of the torturous device that kept her trapped in her own skin. Against her will her eyes found the inch wide band of metal still sitting in the center of the table. In the back of her mind she could still smell her flesh being slowly corroded away. It was awful, like bad cleaning products and meat that had been left to fester in the summer sun. "I don't want to be out here when she starts inspecting it and I'm not up to answering questions." Her neck still hurt from prolonged exposure; every cell felt like it was being stung by thousands of ants. "Your friend", The pale woman started slowly, "Please tell me she isn't like me. I won't have another person endure what I have just for the sake of curiosity. Please tell me you won't do that" The sound of an engine approaching stopped her before she could say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there goes everything I had prewritten. It's fresh work from here on out


	4. Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest turns up at the cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and neither is this story!!!!!!

“No Peridot isn't like us she”, Garnet cut off when the far off sounds of a vehicle reached her ears. Peridot’s truck may have been an older model but it was meticulously maintained. Whatever type of machine was approaching had a deep rattle and a piston with off timing. A quick glance at her phone's clock confirmed her suspicions. Her time cleaning had only taken her just over an hour, no way she'd be there already. With the roads in perfect condition it took Peridot roughly two hours to get from home to the park. Recent snow made things slick especially on the steep incline near the park’s entrance adding at least another twenty minutes. 

 

Pearl seemed to pick up on Garnet's trepidation because her own posture tensed. Already stiff muscles ached from being held at attention while they were still injured. Logically she knew she would be useless if the stranger proved to be a threat. Understanding where the other’s mind was going Garnet nodded in agreement. “It’s probably just a lost tourist looking to get back to the main highway but we should brace for the worst. Go to my bedroom, the door locks from the inside. Don't come out unless I call you”, the squealing of the truck was getting closer. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that she needed to be wary of the coming encounter. 

 

Nodding Pearl turned toward the open door, “be careful okay? I'd hate for someone as kind as you to get hurt because of me.” Stirring for the first time since resuming human form her beast protested them hiding. Wolves defended their pack, they didn't cower even if they were hurt. This stranger was the first kind soul she'd been with in such a long time. Obeying orders she entered the cozy room locking the door behind her. Looking around she noticed that Garnet’s bedroom was only slightly bigger than the bathroom. Most of the space was taken up by a queen size bed with drawers built into the frame and a thick comforter on top. Against the wall to the bed’s right was a small nightstand that housed a lamp, a glowing alarm clock, and a photo of the ranger with two shorter women. The far wall was taken up by a large wooden desk covered in what looked like maps of the park. Ever a cautious creature Pearl remained posted just behind the door ready to jump in if called. 

 

Meanwhile Garnet watched out the cabin’s large bay windows after putting on the sunglasses she left on the table. Without her noticing it the nails on both of her hands hand grown into pointed black claws. Her mighty black afro was doing exactly what it was designed to do, hiding her elongated ears from view. White teeth had also grown, she could feel her longer canines when she licked her dry lips. Lack of good sleep was playing havoc with her normally excellent self control more than the moon’s proximity to full. Although she hid it behind a stoic, sometimes detached seeming, demeanor Garnet had a vicious temper. In her youth she had the bad habit of fighting first, asking questions later so much so that her birth parents gave her up because they couldn’t control her. 

 

Before long a forest green Jeep was visible making its slow way up the iced over incline to her clearly marked home. Part of the canyon’s safety protocol was to have at least one ranger on call 24 hours a day. All on site housing also served as impromptu aid centers along with the main ranger station. Because of all this there were signs placed intermittently along the various trails directing people to the nearest ranger cabin. Out of the Jeep stepped an African American man roughly 6 feet tall with a gleaming bald head. Garnet’s first clue that something was wrong was the fact that, despite the cold, the man was dressed in a hawaiian style shirt and shorts. Her second was the stiff lurching way he moved like he wasn’t sure of the proportions of his own body. 

 

Seeing her in the window the stranger broke into an impossibly wide smile that never reached his brown eyes. A large hand waved stiffly prompting the ranger to don her coat and step into the winter cold. Up close she received her second red flag; his skin had an almost gray quality around the edges. Her heightened senses picked up a strange chemical quality to his scent almost like cleaning products. Still she returned his smile with a smaller one of her own and put on her best customer service voice. “Good morning sir, I’m afraid the park is currently closed because of the weather.” 

 

“Good morning to you too”, the man replied with another smile, “I’m afraid I’m a bit lost. The name is Harold”, he offered his hand which she shook; the skin was cold to the touch, not surprising given his clothes. If Harold noticed her pointed nails or thought it odd she was wearing sunglasses he didn’t mention it. Instead his eyes focused on her door like he was trying to see through the two inch thick slab of wood. Awkward silence hung in the air for a few heartbeats before Harold seemed to snap out of his stupor. “Right sorry, been a little funder staffed at work lately and I haven’t seen a bed in a few days. Like I said I’m lost, I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest hotel is so I can get some rest?” 

 

“Right”, Garnet replied fighting to keep her tone neutral; there was definitely something not right here. “Nearest lodging is going to be about thirty minutes east of here in Shroudsburg. Just take a left out of the park and go straight down the highway until you see the sign.” While she spoke she continued to scent the air trying to understand what was making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Harold was strange, there was no doubt about that, but there was nothing about him that should have made her feel threatened. Yet there she was halfway into fight or flight mode ready to fully transform for battle. 

 

“Excellent”, Harold said his creepy smile returning; he clapped his hands together happily. The sound of flesh meeting flesh had a strange echoing quality about it that Garnet’s hearing picked up on. Moving air brought that same off putting cleaning chemical smell closer. Booted feet crunched on the snow pack as he turned towards his truck. “Thank you again for your help miss-”, he trailed off like he was fishing for her name. 

 

“Just doing my job”, Garnet answered smoothly glossing over the fact that he wanted her name. All supernatural creatures knew that true names held a lot of power among magic users. Names of any sort could be used for simple spells but a true name was needed for the more potent ones. Hence why many of the more prominent casters went by nicknames in public to avoid headaches. Granted the nastier spells required components and acts that the average wizard wouldn’t be willing to do. Dark arts masters did exist however so she learned from an early age to be careful. “Goodbye sir”, although he frowned Harold got into his loud Jeep and drove away at a pace that went a little beyond what would be considered sedate. Garnet made a mental note to ask her mothers to come by to freshen up the protection spells around her home. 

 

Still feeling strange about the whole encounter the partially shifted ranger went back inside. Pearl meekly exited the bedroom where she’d been hiding blinking owlishly, “is he gone?” She too was sporting external characteristics showing her less than human nature. Tufts of thick white fur were sticking out of the sides of her head giving her face a more oblong shape. More fur extended from her short cropped bangs partially covering her bright blue eyes. No claws were showing but when she spoke Garnet caught the barest hint of elongated canines. Depleted as Pearl’s beast obviously was it still heard the siren song of the coming full moon. 

 

“Yeah, just some stupid tourist looking for directions to a bed”, Garnet did her best to be reassuring. There was no point in scaring her traumatized guest just because the guy gave off some weird vibes. “Speaking of beds you should lay back down before you fall over”, she crossed the room in a few long strides. Hands gently fell on Pearl’s shoulders applying just enough pressure to turn the other woman around. “Peridot will be here soon with or without her girlfriends and together they can be a bit”, she paused, “much. They’re good people”, she hastily added when Pearl’s scent changed to the bitter tang of fear. “If they weren’t I wouldn’t let them near you I swear”, she maintained eye contact as she spoke hoping to convey her sincerity. 

 

“Okay”, Pearl conceded allowing herself to be turned around so she was facing the open doorway to the bedroom. Seeking comfort she leaned into Garnet’s touch pressing her back to her rescuer’s chest for a few seconds. Pressed together the two women walked over to the bed and Pearl climbed under the covers. Exhaustion still weighed on every muscle in her body; worse now that the adrenaline was ebbing away. “Promise me you’ll still be here when I wake up”, her voice had a pleading childlike nature to it that broke Garnet’s heart. Long fingers gripped a clawed hand without thinking about it; it’s not like a cut could infect her a second time. 

 

“I swear”, Garnet replied seriously, “I swear to protect you no matter what until you ask me not to.”


End file.
